Family Feud: Redbird Vs Cullen
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: It's a vampire face-off. The Cullens against the Redbirds. Who will make it to Fast Money and will they take home the 20,000? Find out!


Family Feud

**Hello my readers. This is the first story in my new category of fan fictions. I would love to hear your feedback and I would love to hear your suggestions. I want everyone to know before you read this that everything was randomly chosen to avoid favoring one character over another. People have made comments on other stories of this type that they wish someone else would've won or that I shouldn't have made a certain character win but I want you all to know that I have and will continue to choose randomly. I feel that makes a more convincing story. Thank you so much! Enjoy!**

Me: Hello and welcome to an episode of Family Feud. Let's meet your host, Steve Harvey!

Steve Harvey: Hello and welcome to Family Feud everybody. I'm your host, Steve Harvey and we've got a good one for you today. We've got the Redbird family from Tulsa, Oklahoma and from Forks, Washington, we've got the Cullen family. Let's get this game going, give me Sylvia, give me Alice let's go!

*Alice Cullen and Sylvia Redbird take their places at the podiums on either side of Steve. Steve pulls out the card for the first round*

Steve Harvey: Alright ladies, we've got the top 6 answers on the board. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

*Sylvia taps in first*

Steve Harvey: Yes Sylvia

Sylvia: Italy.

Steve Harvey: Italy, show me Italy on the board.

*Italy appears on the board as the number 6 answer.*

Steve Harvey: Alright Alice 5 answers top it, what's your answer?

Alice: China

Steve Harvey: Mmhmm, I know that's right. Give me China.

*China appears on the board as the number 1 answer*

Steve: Pass or Play Alice.

Alice: We're going to play.

*Alice goes back to her spot and Steve walks over to the rest of the family. Steve reaches for Carlisle's hand to shake*

Steve: Dr. Cullen how are you man good to see you.

Carlisle: I'm very good it's nice to see you too Steve.

Steve: Alright Doc, answer this for me. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Carlisle: France.

Steve: Show me France!

*A strike appears on the board*

Steve: First strike dad, let's hope the kids know what they're doing. Rosalie, whoo, how are you doing girl, you're looking beautiful today.

Rosalie: Aww thank you.

Steve: What do you do for a living?

Rosalie: I'm a student at the University of Washington.

Steve: Very good. Alright Rosalie, In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Rosalie: America?

Steve: *chuckles* Hey, I'm not laughing at you. Sometimes the right answer is the simplest one. Show me America.

*America shows up as the number 3 answer*

Steve: See Rosalie, I apologize for...you know...laughing. I'm just going to move on to who's this your husband?

Edward: Her brother actually. Edward, good to meet you.

Steve: *shakes his hand* What do you do Edward?

Edward: I'm a stay at home spouse.

Steve: So the wife goes out to play and the husband stays and cleans? *laughs*

Edward: *chuckles* No, no way.

Steve: Alright Edward, In what country to do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Edward: Germany.

Steve: Alright, let's see if you're right. Germany.

*A second strike appears on the board*

Steve: Alright Esme, same question. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Esme: Japan.

Steve: Japan.

*Japan appears as number 5 on the board*

Steve: We are back to you Alice, you've got two answers left on the board and only one strike left.

Alice: England.

Steve: England, land of the rich British, who love tea. Is it on the board?

*The third strike appears. Steve wanders over to the other side where the Redbirds are waiting anxiously for Sylvia to answer*

Steve: Alright Sylvia, if you give me on answer on the board, you can steal all of those points. In what country do Americans get the best buys when shopping for clothing?

Sylvia: Canada?

Steve: Canada!

*Canada appears as the number 4 answer. The Redbirds cheer and hug each other as their score of 55 points appears on the screen on the front of their podiums*

Steve: Let's see the number 2 answer.

*Mexico*

Steve: I don't know if that's true or not but let's keep the fun going. It's time for another round, give me Carlisle, give me Linda let's go!

*They take their places at the podium and shake hands. Steve pulls out the card for round 2*

Steve: Alright, we're looking for the top 5 answers. Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

*Linda buzzes in first*

Steve: Redbird family

Linda: Flat screens

Steve: Flat screens

*Flat screens shows up as number 5*

Steve: Carlisle

Carlisle: Cable

Steve: Cable.

*Cable appears on the board as number 3*

Steve: Pass or play Carlisle?

Carlisle: Play

*Carlisle takes his place. Steve moves onto Rosalie.*

Steve: Rosalie, Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Rosalie: A remote?

Steve: A remote!

*Remote appears as number 1 on the board. Steve moves onto Edward*

Steve: Alright Edward, Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Edward: HD

Steve: HD?

Edward: High definition

Steve: Okay, HD, high definition

*a strike pops up on the board*

Steve: Alright Esme, you've got your first strike. Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Esme: DVD players

Steve: DVD players

*DVD pops up as number 4 on the board*

Steve: We're back to you Alice, Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Alice: Satellite.

Steve: Satellite.

*a second strike appears on the board.*

Steve: Alright Carlisle, you've got two strikes on the board and one answer left. Name a feature TV sets have today that they didn't have 50 years ago.

Carlisle: Color?

Steve: Color!

*color appears on the board and 73 points are added to the podiums of the Cullen Family*

Steve: Alright we're moving on to Round 3. Give me Rosalie, give me Zoey let's go.

*The girls take their places at the podium and shake hands*

Steve: Okay ladies, the point values are doubled in this round. We've looking for the top 5 answers. Name something men do to combat hair loss.

*Rosalie buzzes in first*

Steve: Rosalie

Rosalie: Wig

Steve: A wig

*wig shows up as number 3 on the board*

Steve: Zoey?

Zoey: Rogaine

Steve: Rogaine!

*Rogaine pops up as the number 1 answer*

Steve: Pass or play?

Zoey: Play.

*Zoey takes her place and Steve goes to Heath*

Steve: Heath, not that you would know anything about this, Name something men do to combat hair loss

Heath: hairpiece

Steve: A hair piece

*a strike appears on the board*

Steve: Stark, Name something men do to combat hair loss.

Stark: Um... well...

*a strike appears*

Steve: You took too long buddy. That's okay, you can still do this. Sylvia, Name something men do to combat hair loss.

Sylvia: Hair extensions.

Steve: Hair extensions

*the third strike appears*

Steve: Alright Cullen family, if you can give me one answer, you can steal all of those points. Alice, Name something men do to combat hair loss.

Alice: Shave?

Steve: *starts laughing* Alice honey, the question was about hair LOSS! Shave!

*a strike appears. The Redbird family's score now reads 155.*

Steve: Show me number 2

*Number 2 was comb over*

Steve: *chuckles* Number 4

*Number 4 was transplant*

Steve: *looking confused* Number 5?

*Number 5 was pills*

Steve: That was a tough one but we're not done yet. Give me Heath, give me Edward.

*The boys take their places and shake hands*

Steve: Alright we're looking for the top 6 answers, point values are tripled for this round. Name an animal you would see in the mountains.

*Heath buzzes in first*

Steve: Heath.

Heath: mountain lion

Steve: Mountain lion.

*mountain lion appears as number 2 on the board*

Steve: Edward

Edward: snake

Steve: a snake.

*snake appears as number 5*

Steve: Pass or play Heath?

Heath: Play

*Heath goes back and Steve goes to Stark*

Steve: Stark, name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Stark: bear

Steve: Bear

*bear appears as number 1 on the board*

Zoey: Good answer baby!

Steve: Calm down Zoey. Sylvia, what have you been teaching your granddaughter?

Sylvia: *laughing* To support her man

Steve: *chuckles and smiles* She's doing that alright. Sylvia, name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Sylvia: wolf

Steve: A wolf.

*Wolf appears as number 6*

Steve: Linda, name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Linda: Deer.

Steve: Deer.

*deer appears as number 4*

Steve: Alright Zoey, you've got no strikes on the board. Name an animal you would see in the mountains.

Zoey: Bobcat.

Steve: Bobcat

*a strike appears on the board*

Steve: Well, now you have a strike. It's okay sweetheart. You were too busy supporting your man. *everybody laughs* Alright Heath, you've got one answer left and two strikes. No pressure. Name an animal you would see in the mountains

Heath: Mountain goat.

Steve: I think you're still on the mountains man. Show me mountain goat.

*Mountain goat appears on the board as number 3*

Steve: *goes over to the Cullens* You all played a great game today. It was a pleasure to have you. Alright Redbird family, give me two people for Fast Money.

*Zoey and Heath come out from behind the podiums and join Steve in the center stage. Steve walks Heath back stage.*

Steve: Alright Zoey, here's the deal. We're looking for the top answer. Heath is back stage, he can't see or hear any of your answers. If the two of you score 200 points or more, tell everybody what you're going to win.

Zoey: 20,000 dollars!

Steve: Alright Zoey are you ready?

Zoey: I'm ready Steve.

Steve: Alright, give me 20 seconds on the clock. The clock will start after I read the first question. Name something people know about skunks.

Zoey: They stink.

Steve: Name something made from tomatoes

Zoey: Ketchup

Steve: Name something you can snap

Zoey: Fingers

Steve: Name an animal people are afraid of

Zoey: Spiders

Steve: Name something you would see in a city park

Zoey: Trees.

*Steve turns Zoey around to reveal her scores*

Steve: You did good girl. Let's see how you did. We asked Name something people know about skunks you said...stink... survey says...

*stink said 66 points*

Steve: Fantastic! Second, we said name something made from tomatoes. You said...ketchup...survey says...

*ketchup said 33 points*

Steve: Outstanding girl. I think you redeemed yourself. We said name something you can snap. You said...fingers...survey says...

*fingers said 44 points*

Steve: We asked name something you would see in a city park you said...trees...survey said...

*trees said 16 points*

Steve: Alright, not bad, let's bring out Heath.

*Heath comes out and stands next to Steve*

Steve: Heath, Zoey gave us some pretty good answers but you're only halfway done. I'm going to ask you the same 5 questions and you give me a different answer. If you duplicate an answer you'll hear this sound (a beeping) I'll say try again. This time is a little tougher so we're going to give you 25 seconds. You ready?

Heath: Bring it Steve.

Steve: *chuckles* Alright, clock will start after I read the first question. Name something people know about skunks.

Heath: Stink

Steve: Try again

Heath: ...Nocturnal

Steve: Name something made from tomatoes

Heath: tomato sauce

Steve: Name something you can snap

Heath: Twigs

Steve: Name an animal people are afraid of

Heath: Snake

Steve: Name something you would see in a city park

Heath: ...sidewalk.

*Steve turns Heath around to face the board*

Steve: Not bad man. Not bad at all. We asked 100 people, name something people know about skunks you said...nocturnal...survey said...

*nocturnal said 0 points*

Steve: Ooh. Okay, that's alright. Number one answer was stink. We asked name something made from tomatoes you said...tomato sauce...Mmhmm, love me some tomato sauce...survey said...

*tomato sauce said 56 points*

Steve: Tomato sauce was the number 1 answer. We asked name something you can snap you said...twigs...survey said...

*twigs said 7 points*

Steve: Fingers was the top answer. We said name an animal people are afraid of you said...snakes...those evil snakes...survey said...

*snakes said 16 points*

Steve: Lion was the number one answer. We said name something you would see in a city park you said...sidewalk...*chuckles*...survey said...

*sidewalk said 0 points*

Steve: Number one answer was benches. That's okay. If you and Zoey scored 200 points or more you are walking away with $20,000. Did you score 200 points or more?

*The board shows a total of 238 points*

Steve: Congratulations Redbird family, you just won $20,000. *faces the audience* Well the Redbird family is going home with $20,000 and we've had a great game tonight. I'm Steve Harvey, and until next time goodnight.


End file.
